Tri-Stone Area
|image = Pf3-preview1.png |season = 3 |production = 308a |broadcast = |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |director = |us = January 13, 2012 |international = November 04, 2011 (Disney Channel India) |xd = TBA |pairedwith = "Doof Dynasty" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} The Tri-State Area is changed into the prehistoric Tri-Stone Area, and all the characters become cavemen and cavewomen. Nothing more is known at this time, but the episode first surfaced Dan Povenmire's YouTube account. There is a caveman version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9hhvpJECfQ Late night recording on the episode Episode Summary Phinebunk and Gerb decide to make a stone. With a little help from Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, they finally do it. Gerb shows that if they could put four wheels together then they could be the first people to make a car, then, Phinebunk asks in cave language "Where's Perry?". The scene switches to Perry who is instructed by Major Monogram. He goes to Doofenshmirtz and gets trapped and the scene switches to perry who instructed by major monogram goes to Doofenshmirtz and gets trapped then Doofenshmirtz sows by the means of pictures that though he and Roger were brothers, Roger got all the fame and had his own loveable area but his was extremely dirty with spider webs and spiders so he wanted rovers area and bought four mammoths and poked them with a stick meaning that the animals would go rushing to rovers area and drive everyone away but the plan backfired on him for the mammoths turned around and broke his building and Doofenshmirtz screamed "Curse You Perry The Platypus" In cave language. Meanwhile, Phinebunk and Gerb build a car with sticks and circle rocks and Canduk who was talking to Stacy cuts the "phone" and tries to get Magga with her and also meets Jerbunk on the way and by the time she reaches with her the car gets broken. At the end everybody's sits around a fire that Canduk accidentally invented and Gerb say "Let's talk in our normal language now", and they sing Gitchee Gitchee Goo in caveman version. Songs * Quirky Worky Song (Caveman Version) * Zubadaba Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Memorable Quotes Background Information *The episode starts without an explanation why the story plays in the past. *No one will time travel, as the characters are from that period. *Phineas' caveman version is called "Phinebunk", Ferb is "Gerb", Candace is called "Canduk" and "Mom" is "Magga". *Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh make a cameo in this episode. *http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-tri-stone-area-doof-dynasty/EP009488470255 *There is a caveman version on the Quirky Worky Song Errors *It is unknown how Conk's foot get stuck inside the ice if none touched him. Production Information *Description of the video: **This video shows exactly what it's like working on Phineas and Ferb. It's 8 O'Clock at night, and Celeste, Martin and I are recording a demo for a Caveman version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo for an upcoming episode. *A sneak peek of this episode was shown on July 22, 2011 at the San Diego Comic Conhttp://findingmickey.squarespace.com/blog/2011/7/26/sdcc-2011-phineas-and-ferb-panel.html Sneak Peek Video. International Premieres *November 5, 2011 (Channel 13 Chile) *November 24, 2011 (Disney Channel India) *November 19, 2011 (Seven Network Australia) *November 23, 2011 (Disney XD The Netherlands) Continuity *This is the fourth time cave-people are seen. Previously were in "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "It's About Time!", and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". *Conk reappears. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") Allusions *'The Flinstones' - Isabella having a bone in her hair is most likely a reference to Wilma and Pebbles Flintstone, as they both have bones in their hair. *'Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur' - The Tri-Stone Area is similar to the 1939 Daffy Duck cartoon. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas/ "Phinebunk" *Ashley Tisdale as Candace/"Canduk" *Thomas Sangster as Ferb/ "Gerb" *Caroline Rhea as Mom/"Magga" *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy/"Jerbunk" *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *John DiMaggio as Conk References , Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes